Sentidos
by Shiroba
Summary: Cinco sentidos y cinco historias cortas.
1. Gusto

Me he despertado de la siesta y me he dicho "Vamos a hacer esto que nunca ha hecho nadie antes"

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, dramatical murder es propiedad de Nitro+chiral.

* * *

><p>Un sentido del que Koujaku podía presumir era su sentido del gusto, incluso con los ojos cerrados era capaz de distinguir exactamente que estaba comiendo sin ninguna duda y era capaz de diferenciar la comida que Tae había preparado de la que su nieto había intentado copiar, aunque eso era algo que cualquiera que hubiera probado la comida de la anciana sabría diferenciar, Aoba no le llegaba ni a la suela del zapato en el ámbito culinario y todo el mundo lo sabía de sobra.<p>

Tratar de disfrutar de ese sentido con Aoba podía ser imposible a menos que otra persona se encargase de poner la comida en la mesa, pero eso no le hacía poder aprovechar al máximo de su novio, sino que este pasaba a estar en un ligero segundo plano pues estaban comiendo y no podía dedicarle toda la atención que se merecía (cosa que sí podía hacer si era él quien había cocinado pues se estaba centrando en algo hecho por él, le daba una sensación diferente a la comida ya preparada).

No hacía falta un graduado para saber de que forma podía el peluquero disfrutar de su gusto con Aoba.

Besarle había sido agradable desde el principio, se lo había imaginado alguna que otra vez pero todo había acabado en una fantasía porque él ni era gay ni le gustaba su amigo, ni un poco, solamente era que estaba cansado o que había comido algo que no debía, pero a él no le gustaba. Por supuesto el tiempo le quitó la razón y también transformó esas escenas que pensaba que estaban solo en su cabeza en una realidad.

La boca de Aoba no tenía un sabor concreto, podía decir a ciencia cierta que era agradable, pero no sería capaz de describir que era exactamente ya que solo pensaba en eso cuando tenía ratos libres, cuando no podía hacer más que basarse en un recuerdo de un momento acalorado sobre el que se ponían muchísimos más recuerdos posteriores a ese beso y que hacían que el momento justo que a él le gustaría recordar quedara algo borroso y solo le dejara coger algunas migajas de lo que había ocurrido.

Pero tampoco importaba, Koujaku estaba seguro de que iban a haber muchos, muchos besos a lo largo de su relación, tenía tiempo de sobra para adivinar cual era su sabor.


	2. Olfato

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, dramatical murder es propiedad de Nitro+chiral.

* * *

><p>El olfato...ese gran ignorado de todos los sentidos, había poca gente que le prestara atención pues un simple resfriado podía dejarlo fuera de combate, las personas que decían "no lo creeré hasta que lo huela" no existían.<p>

Tanto Aoba como Koujaku no eran diferentes al resto de la población en ese aspecto, sino que se fiaban más de la información que sus ojos, sus orejas, su piel o su boca podía darles, la nariz era algo de lo que uno no debía fiarse demasiado pues podía darle una información que no fuera demasiado fiable, tanto las apariencias como los olores podían engañar.

Sin embargo no se podía bloquear el olfato, era algo con lo que tenían que vivir pero no como una condena pues no todos los olores era desagradables, sino simplemente algo que estaba allí y en lo que no reparaban muy a menudo, poder oler las cosas era algo que todo el mundo podía hacer así que no veían la necesidad de prestarle mucha atención.

Pero por no poder ignorar del todo ese sentido podían saber muchas cosas. Koujaku conocía de sobra el olor de la casa de Aoba, un aroma que no se podía poner en palabras con demasiado sentido, era algo cálido, se podría decir que olía a sol si tuviera algún olor concreto, un perfume que se mezclaba con el aroma que salía de la cocina cuando Tae preparaba algo. Muy diferente de su propia casa que, en palabras del otro joven, tenía un olor artificial, como a laca o algún otro tipo de producto capilar.

¿Y a que olía él mismo? Solía cubrirse de colonia de pies a cabeza cuando salía, una colonia bastante cara pero que olía casi igual que cualquier perfume masculino más barato, pero la posibilidad de que siendo de mayor precio el olor fuera mejor había sido suficiente para que se dejara embaucar y lo comprara. Por supuesto debajo de tanto perfume había un aroma diferente, un aroma del que Aoba disfrutaba en demasía pues era de los pocos que había llegado a olerlo, le hacía sentir algo especial apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de su pareja y darse cuenta de que no siempre olía de una forma tan artificial, también tenía un propio olor característico (si tuviera que describirlo le resultaría complicado, podría decir que era una crema, pero no le parecía que fuera solo eso)

¿Y a que olía Aoba? Disfrutaba del aroma de los demás, ¿Pero cual era al suyo? Esa era una pregunta sencilla, el chico de pelo azul no tenía un olor peculiar o difícil de detectar, a diferencia de todo su aspecto, su perfume era de lo más común. Aoba olía a jabón. No era nada raro, no era nada malo, era algo simple y sencillo que no se mezclaba con otros perfumes, y a Koujaku le encantaba la sencillez en el olor de su novio, ya fuera cuando pasaba a su lado para irse por las mañanas o cuando ya estaban tumbados en la cama a punto de dormirse.


	3. Tacto

Esto no parece mucho de tacto pero meh

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, dramatical murder es propiedad de Nitro+chiral.

* * *

><p>Había sido una tarde larga y perezosa en la que no habían hecho nada, una tarde como tantas otras en las que solo se habían sentado en el sofá y habían intercambiado alguna palabra pero más que nada habían permanecido en silencio, pensando cada uno en sus cosas y manteniéndose ocupados con actividades que al otro parecían no interesarle. Parecía que su relación se había calmado un poco, ya no se tiraban a los brazos del otro cuando le veían aparecer sino que disfrutaban de momentos de tranquilidad como este.<p>

Porque seguían estando juntos y seguían notándose tan cerca como siempre.

No había mucho contacto físico, al principio no habían hecho más que rozarse la mano pues estaban sentados en el mismo lugar y era casi imposible no tocarse, luego Aoba había puesto su mano sobre la del otro durante unos segundos antes de recorrer las cicatrices de sus nudillos con cuidado, parecía que se había olvidado del todo del programa de televisión que tan enganchado le tenía, ahora toda su atención era para su novio y porque había piel en su mano tan diferente del resto, ¿Cómo se había hecho esa cicatrices exactamente? ¿Con quien se había peleado para conseguirlas? Una suave carcajada consiguió que dejara de hacerse esas preguntas para levantar la mirada y ver que había ocurrido, solo para recibir un "hace cosquillas" como respuesta.

Pensaron en volver a sus actividades, por supuesto que lo hicieron, pero parecía que simplemente cogerse de la mano, notar la ligera diferencia de temperatura entre ambos, la forma en la que la piel de Koujaku era tan suave en comparación con la de su pareja...parecía que eso podía ser lo único que necesitaban.


	4. Vista

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, dramatical murder es propiedad de Nitro+chiral.

* * *

><p>El rojo y el azul no quedaban bien juntos, no hacía falta ser un entendido para darse cuenta, hasta Aoba que carecía de gusto al vestir o combinar se había dado cuenta. El rojo recordaba al fuego, a la pasión, el rojo era un color cálido que quedaba bien con Koujaku más allá del simple aspecto físico, era un color que fácilmente se relacionaba con el peluquero pero que jamás se pensaría que el joven de pelo azul pudiera llevarlo.<p>

El rojo y el azul no quedaban bien juntos (ni siquiera en las gafas de 3D se usaba esa horrible mezcla de colores) y eso era algo que sabían todos.

Ni siquiera ellos dos tenían una apariencia armoniosa, el aspecto más anticuado de Koujaku contrastaba con el desastre moderno que era Aoba y les hacía llamar la atención mientras caminaban juntos (no era solo que él moreno fuera extremadamente atractivo, ese choque de estilos también tenía mucho que ver con las miradas que recibían).

El joven Seragaki ya había expresado en varias ocasiones lo incómodo que le resultaba notar los ojos ajenos en su espalda, mirándole fijamente mientras su pareja le tomaba de la mano sin ningún pudor como si no se percatara de las miradas fijas en ellos (que generalmente eran de muchachas celosas, pero eso no tenía nada que ver). Y la respuesta a sus quejas siempre solía ser la misma, una frase coqueta que seguramente había dicho un millón de veces a un millón de chicas, pero se lo decía a él solo en ese momento, mirándole con esos ojos que podían lograr que cualquiera perdiera el mundo de vista.

'Olvídate de los demás y mírame a mí'

Era difícil ignorar los puñales que salían de los ojos de las mujeres o los ojos de algún cotilla, pero no tenía problemas mirándole solo a él, tratar de que su mirada se centrara solo en el rojo de su kimono, en su perfil o en cualquier detalle del rostro que ya conocía de memoria no era complicado.


	5. Oído

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Esto es probablemente de lo peor que he escrito, pero se me había ido la inspiración para este fic así que ahora que he tenido tiempo he escrito algo, lo siento./p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongDisclaimer: strongNada me pertenece, dramatical murder es propiedad de Nitro+chiral./p  
>hr style="color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" noshade="noshade" size="1"   
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Aoba tenía un oído finísimo, tal vez no tan fino como el artificial de Clear, pero sin duda para un humano podía escuchar cosas que a los demás se les podían pasar por alto.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Y Koujaku parecía pensar que era tonto, que no se enteraba de las cosas y que podía decir "llegaré pronto" para luego colarse en la casa de puntillas e inventarse una hora de llegada al día siguiente, lejos de la que realmente había llegado y que él no se enteraría de nada.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Ni siquiera todas las miradas llenas de sueño y reproche que el peliazul (recién despertado) le dedicaba cuando entraba en la habitación, pensando que no había hecho ningún ruido, eran suficientes para que dejara atrás su costumbre de volver tan tarde y no avisarle.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" p 


End file.
